Headless Horseman (Sleepy Hollow)
The Headless Horseman (real name Abraham Van Brunt), also known as the Horseman of Death, Bram, Headless, Death and the Horseman, is the most recurring and the most iconic antagonist in the TV series, Sleep Hollow. He is an undead rider and one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Abraham van Brunt was once an Englishman who fought alongside the American army. He was betrothed to Katrina Crane, who, at the time, left him for his best friend, Ichabod Crane. Wanting vengeance, he sold his soul to Moloch after being killed by Shadow Warriors in 1774. He got the chance to slay Ichabod, but was beheaded within that brief moment. After he was killed, he was entombed beneath a lake within a chained mortsafe to prevent anyone from releasing him from the outside. Being bound by blood, both Abraham and Crane were resurrected in 21st century of Sleepy Hollow after Moloch brought the Horseman back to life. The Headless Horseman is the main antagonist of Season 1 (with Moloch as the Bigger Bad), the teritary antagonist of Season 2, a minor supporting character of Season 3 and a supporting antagonist of Season 4. The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow He was awakened during the Tribulations and he comes across Ichabod during a terrifying vision; as a result, Ichabod decided to deal with his rival alone. Unfortunately, during the duel at the Gorgon's lair, Crane lost as Henry made a sneak attack and got his soul sent to Hell. He wasn't seen until the team was successful and dealt with the apocalypse. Together, both Witnesses worked in sync while they battled him, with their doubts on how to defeat Death. Abraham took advantage of this as he stunned Lara, with Ichabod feeling the pain. He thought quickly to reverse the link, minimizing the damage. His strength was restored and used Delilah's Dagger to stab Abraham from behind and beheading him again. He said it "Twas your fate all along, Abraham." His head murmured that this wouldn't be the end of the Horsemen as long as Lucifer lives. This alone prompted the team to stand against the Devil in order to prevent the Horsemen from coming back. Fortunately, they did, excepting the alternate ending where they were the most prominent.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Affably Evil Category:Hero's Crush Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love rivals Category:Tragic Villains Category:Fallen Hero Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Former Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Moloch Allies Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemies Category:Big Bads Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Mass Murderers Category:Axe Users Category:Horse Riders Category:Axe Wielders Category:Provoker Category:Knight Templar Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Villainous Friend Category:On and Off Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Elemental Evil Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category: Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Characters Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Immortals Category:The Dreaded Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Narcissist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Arc Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Honorable Villains Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Possesed Characters Category:Possessors Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Hell Councils Category:Sabbat Clan Category:Murderers Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:House of Van Tassel Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Damned Souls Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side